The Beauty Inside
by Innocent Flames
Summary: This is my spin-off version of Beauty and The Beast! I will make it somewhat original and try and put my own little spin to it. Amuto all the way! Please enjoy and give it a chance. I'm bad about updating but I will try! Thanks. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Misery

**Innocent: Hey there!**

**Ikuto: New story?**

**Innocent: Yup! I had fun working on this one.**

**Amu: What about your other unfinished ones..?**

**Innocent: Meh…**

**Ikuto: You're so lazy.**

**Amu: So what's this story even about?**

**Innocent: Didn't you read the summary? Or at least the title?**

**Amu: …**

**Ikuto: …**

**Innocent: I hate you all… It's my little spin off version of Beauty and the Beast. If you don't like it or if you don't like my version please don't send a hateful review. Just tell me what I might be doing wrong or if I should change anything. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Beauty and the Beast! or any other mentions in this fic! I only somewhat own the plot I guess…**

_-Chapter 1: Misery-_

The night was cold as rain fell against the land, washing out all the dirt and mess from the castle walls. The loud crash of thunder was only a small whimper inside the large palace. The castle sat on a large hill surrounded by forest and other mountain ranges, shielding it from the village a few miles away. It was a rather large estate with different rooms and hallways spiraling together that could easily confuse anyone. Anyone except Ikuto, who had been living here since he was born. He was a tall and elegant man with sharp features. His hair was in a constant state of disarray. His long, dark blue hair fell along the sides of his face just covering his midnight eyes, the same shade as his hair.

Ikuto was currently reading in his favorite chair next to the fire. The rain and thunder was the only sound in the quiet castle. Sure, it was large and could easily fit 100 guests comfortably, but Ikuto was a very quiet and serious person, who lived alone with 20 servants, who were all sleeping by now, to tend to anything he needed. He'd rather be alone with no one to try his patience.

A soft knock came across the room. Ikuto only ignored it, thinking it would go away sooner or later. But as the knocking got louder and harder to ignore, he finally had enough of it. Placing a leather strap on the sentence he last finished, closing the book and setting it down on the table beside him. He shot up from his char and stomped towards the large double doors where the annoying noise was coming from. With a scowl on his face, he wretched one of the doors open and looked down at a small, hunched over, figure covered by a dark cloak stood with her hands clasped together.

When the figure looked up Ikuto saw it was a rather old woman with wrinkles and dark spots along her skin. Her eyes were a faded shade of purple, the hair that wasn't covered by her cloak was white and wiry.

"What?!" Ikuto barked at the old woman. It was late, cold, and he had been interrupted just as he was getting to the good part of the book. He was not happy.

"Good evening young man. It's rather cold tonight isn't it?" The woman smiled up at him.

"Yes, it is. Now what do you want?" Ikuto scowled at the old woman. Not only was she trying his patience but she was keeping him from his favorite book and he was starting to get cold in the winter weather.

"You see young man, I have been traveling for a long time and these old joints of mine are starting to tire out. Could you possibly let me stay the night, just till the rain stops?" The old woman asked, smile still in place.

Normally he wouldn't mind sheltering one or two people if the weather was bad, but this woman was on his last nerve. And he had no patience for these kinds of things. He was spoiled as a kid and could get anything he wanted just by asking. "No you may not." He barked. "You have tried my patience long enough. If you have nothing to offer to me for your stay, then leave." He was just about to close the door when the woman spoke again.

"Oh, but, I do have something to trade for." The woman stated. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a long-stemmed rose. Thorns lingered here and there along the stem of the rose. But what caught Ikuto's eye were the petals. They were a dark blue, darkest near the inside and lighter as it reached the outside rim of the petal. "A genuine blue rose. This flower is very rare and is said to bring good luck." The old woman's smile stretched wider as she raised it so Ikuto could see it clearer. "I doubt you've ever seen one in person, young man."

The old woman was right, he hadn't. He'd read about them in many books and they were, indeed, very rare. Some people doubted they existed, but here one was right in front of him. But even the rare flower couldn't calm Ikuto's rage. "You think a simple flower can count as payment for your stay?! You are sadly mistaken. Leave at once, before you dirty my property anymore!" Ikuto shouted. He had had enough. The flower was rare and he did want it, but he grew tired of this woman.

"It seems I cannot change your mind, can I?" The old woman sneered, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Wha-" Ikuto was cut off by a bright light that shined from the old woman. Her features softened and her body thinned and turned from a hunched old woman to a beautiful enchantress. Her pale lavender eyes darkened to a deep purple. Her white hair gained the color of gold as it grew to a length past her waist, held up in two pigtails. Her ratty, old cloak melted into a long black dress with dark purple ruffles and sequence.

"_Selfish and pampered you were,_

_With a heart made of bitterness._

_A prince you say you are,_

_But a beast is all I see._

_Become a man worthy of love,_

_A prince worthy of the throne._

_Become a beast until true loves breaks_

_This curse I place upon thee."_

And with a snap of her fingers the spell was complete. Ikuto's skin burned as he fell to his knees. His hands on either side of his head as his eye-sight began to fade. His conciseness was wavering, and the last thing he heard was the enchantress's laugh as she laid the flower and a mirror next to his numb body.

"This rose is truly an enchanted rose, which will bloom until your twenty-first year. If you can learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal falls the spell will be broken and you will return to your former self. If not, you will be domed to remain a beast for the rest of your life. All who live in this castle will be doomed to your same fate and will never be free from its confines if you do not learn your lesson." A dark chuckle was heard as she vanished into the distance. "Good luck."

Then everything turned black.

**Innocent: Hehe, so how was it? Good? Bad? Unicorn Barf? Reviews and favorites are very much welcomed! I know It's really short but I just wanted to do this scene as the first chapter. Sorry! But the chapters will get longer as the story progresses!**

**Ikuto: Wow, I was a jerk…**

**Amu: Yes. Yes you were.**

**Ikuto: I hope I learn my lesson.**

**Innocent: Hehehe. Sorry I didn't describe what Ikuto's beast form looked like. I'm not very good at describing things yet… But I will have a link to a picture of what I want Ikuto to look like. Oh, and if you were confused about his appearance then it was just his usually styled hair. Sorry if I confused you.**

**Ikuto: You gotta work on that.**

**Innocent: I know, I know. . By the way! I'm really bad at updating so please be patient! I will try and add the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Amu: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Strange Girl

**Innocent: Hey there…**

**Ikuto: Someone's depressed.**

**Innocent: Yeah.. I'm such a horrible person..**

**Amu: Why?**

**Innocent: Because I've neglected this story for too long..**

**Ikuto: I was wondering where you went.**

**Amu: Why'd you neglect us? I thought you loved us.**

**Innocent: I do! I do love you! My laptop was confiscated by my mom because hers was taken away when her company laid her off. And now she's using mine for job hunting and earning college credits she didn't have before and needs now.**

**Ikuto: Excuses.**

**Innocent: Someone's grumpy.**

**Amu: Is this where I finally come in?**

**Innocent: Yup. I don't know how far I want to go in this chapter since I kinda want to make it a lot different.**

**Ikuto: That didn't make any sense.**

**Innocent: It doesn't have to.**

**Amu: Can we move on?**

**Innocent: Hold on. Just wanna say something.**

**Ikuto: Go on.**

**Innocent: If you have any questions that I can help with that relate to this story, like the appearance of characters or anything like that, then please ask and I will be sure to either PM you or answer in the next chapter. Thanks so much guys!**

**Amu: Well then… Innocent Flames does not own Shugo Chara or Beauty and The Beast! Or any other mentions in this fanfic!**

_-Chapter 2: The Strange Girl-_

Birds chirped softly as the sun slowly made its way over the many mountains that covered the faraway land. The autumn breeze pushed the stray leaves past the forest and onto the muddy road leading to town. It would soon be winter and the trees were already bare and ready for the next season.

Off on the outskirts of the village, nestled up near a small hill and river, was a modest cottage with a small water-wheel and a well. There, Tsumugu and his only daughter, Amu took up their residence. The two lived alone in their cottage, away from the rest of the town, for many reasons.

The first was that Tsumugu was a writer that stretched the boundary of insanity. His stories explored the human heart in ways one wouldn't normally go about. It wasn't creepy; in fact, they were very relatable in a way. His stories were most often about the sins that one could commit, the anguish one could feel, and actions that everyone has always thought about, but never truly committed to for the reason of it being 'wrong' or 'crazy'. For this he was often shunned by the townspeople, calling him 'unusual' or 'distraught'. Whenever he wrote his face was always expressionless, letting all of it melt off of him so he could scribe it onto paper to create his newest 'masterpiece'.

He hadn't always been like this. He used to write wonderful stories about adventures, love, and even simple childhood bliss. But after a fateful accident that caused the loss of his wife and youngest daughter, he… _changed_. He would shut himself away in his office for days on end, writing, with the occasional noise of furniture breaking and books being thrown at the door. Because of his isolation Amu would often do the housework and cooking, leaving a tray of food for her father. Even the farmwork was left to her. She would go out and pick whatever ripe vegetables and fruit were there, feed the chickens and cows, collect eggs and milk and then sell them the next day in town to some merchant stalls that she had befriended. Though she would rather stay out of the town if she could.

Amu was a bit strange herself, too. She never really talked to anyone, besides the usual 'hello's and 'goodbye's. Amu spent most of her time at the house, taking care of the animals and cleaning, what little time she had left she would use to read the glorious amounts of books she had stacked up over the years. Some were her father's old stories and others were the books that she would borrow from a book store she would often visit. It wasn't that she was unfriendly or that she was trying to avoid them, she just didn't know how to act around them. She would freeze up and act uninterested any time someone tried to talk to her. She was so used to her father's silence that she got used to living with little to no human contact.

The days that she had enough eggs or milk to sell she would walk to town, avoiding as many people she could, head straight to the market, head down to the bookstore, get a new book to read, come back and spend most of her day either reading or cleaning around the house and farm. There were only a few people she trusted enough to talk to.

One of them was Kukai. He was the town's errand boy. Whatever job you wanted done, he could do it. For the right price, of course. He would often help Amu around the farm, putting up posts for a broken fence and what-not. He was like a big brother to her, always there for her and _always_ having a smile on his face. Her other 'big brother' was Nagihiko, also known as Nagi. He would often take her milk and sell it at his stall along with flower, wheat, rice, and other grains. Rima, her only girl-friend, would sell her eggs at her stall along with a variety of vegetables and fruits. The last being the clerk at the bookstore who she would often borrow books from. She had just finished the latest edition to a series that she has been quite caught up in and was on her way to return it and see if she could get the next issue.

Quickly pacing down the steps and onto the main road she headed for the town, already in sight. Thinking about the latest edition held her attention at the moment. The main female protagonist was separated from the main male protagonist and had to figure out the cure to a spreading disease before it reached outside the city walls. It was a romance but still had that adorable PG rating that she just loved. She sighed as people slowly began to make their way out of their houses.

People passed back and forth giving a courteous nod and an occasional 'Good morning' as she passed. She would simply nod her head and mutter a quick 'Morning'. Ignoring the obvious stares and gossiping as she made her way to the bookstore.

"Look there she goes, that girl is strange." A pair of elderly women whispered among themselves.

"She's never apart of any crowd." A boy snickered to his friend.

"Probably 'cause her head's up on some cloud." His friend replied back.

"No denying she's a funny girl." A group of men agreed with each other.

Rolling her eyes and paying them no heed, she rounded the corner and weaved her way through the crowd and into the bookstore. The familiar ring of a bell sounded when she opened the door. Inside, there was an array of bookcases lining the walls with different colored books that stacked the shelves. The room was lightly lit by the rising sun, giving off a cozy feeling to the little store.

"Ah, Amu!" A tall man yelled from the bookshop counter. He was a thin man with long auburn hair, like the leaves in the fall, in a messy pony-tail with tan skin, and light hazel eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"Good morning Nikaidou-sensei. I've come to return the book I borrowed." She said with a small smile.

"Now, Amu, how many times have I told you to stop calling me sensei? I've stopped being your teacher ever since your 15th birthday." He pouted. He was kind of cute when he did that, almost looking younger than his actual age, "You can call me Yuu, or if you insist on honorifics, Yuu-san." 'Yuu' said matter-of-factly, still pouting.

"Ah, I'm sorry Nikai-um, Yuu-san." Amu bowed apologetically, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

Yuu shook his head slowly, muttering, "Progress is progress." He held his hand out as he made his way behind the counter that Amu stood in front of. Amu handed the book back and began browsing around the shelves.

"Anything new?" she asked quietly, it was a book store after all.

Yuu sighed as he put the book back in its rightful place. "Nope, afraid not. I'm not getting any more shipments until next week and I haven't seen any peddlers in a while." Walking over to the shelf that Amu was searching through, he smiled at her, "I'll let you know if anything new comes in as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Yuu-san." Amu smiled back. "Until then, I'll borrow… this one!" she exclaimed holding up a rather old looking book. It's cover, a dark, midnight blue with silver bindings and inscriptions. The pages seemed worn but still sturdy.

"Amu, you've read that at least a hundred times. Aren't you bored of that one?" Yuu asked plucking the book out of her hand to look over the thick book. Honestly, Amu was such a fanatic reader. There probably wasn't a single book in his shop that she hadn't read yet.

Taking the book out of his hand and holding it to her chest, Amu pouted, "No. In fact, I'm not. You can never get tired of a good story." She smiled at him.

"Ahh. The wise Amu has spoken again." Yuu bowed low, smirking cutely up at her. "I'll try and not make the same mistake again." He winked.

"Ha ha. You're _so_ funny." Amu stated, sarcastically, making her way to the door.

"Going off to see Rima and Nagahiko?" Yuu smiled back at her.

"Yeah. I need to tell them that I'll be dropping off some merchandise tomorrow morning for them. Plus I need to talk to Kukai about one of the panels on our water-wheel. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm pretty sure he's assisting Tadase today. You can probably find them at the library."

"Poor Kukai. Locked up in a library." Amu shook her head.

"Yes, yes. Off you go. You've got stuff to do." Yuu said, making a shooing motion with his hands. "Ah! Tell your father I said 'hello' and that I'll be expecting his next novel soon!" He shouted from the store, grin still intact.

"Alright!" Amu shouted back, waving a small hand.

Weaving her way through the crowds of people and avoiding as much eye-contact as possible, Amu made her way to Rima's stand first. She'd never hear the end of it if Rima found out she went to Nagi first. And knowing the short girl very well, she knew that Rima would find out. She always does, it's like she has mind reading powers. Spotting the bright pink cloth that covered her stall from the sun, Amu made her way to the corner of the stall and waited for the petite girl to turn around. When she did, she was greeted with a bright display of colors. Rima would always dress in vivid pinks, yellows, oranges, and soft blues. Today she wore a soft pink skirt, stopping just above her ankles, a long-sleeved, blue, button-up shirt, tucked into her skirt and sleeves rolled up to her elbows and white flats. Along with that was a crisp, white apron and a white handkerchief tied neatly at the top of her head to form a small bow, her long, curly hair falling in waves of gold down her back.

"Amu!" Her eyes shined seeing her best friend. Quickly putting a few tomatoes into a small paper bag and handing it off to a waiting customer, she scurried over to Amu and asked quickly, so she could get back to work. "What are you doing here? Got any eggs for me?"

"Nope. But I should be bringing some by tomorrow. Just letting you know." She smiled at the petite girl. "I like your skirt. It looks cute on you."

Rima instantly blushed and puffed out her cheeks. "It'd look cute on you too if you'd girl-up." She muttered.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Amu sputtered out.

"I'm talking about the fact that you look like a widow mourning her husband's death!" Rima fumed, stomping her foot a few times to make her point. "If you'd girl-up and wear something a bit more colorful you'd actually look like a member of the female population! Cute even!"

Looking down, she couldn't help but agree with her. Amu's attire would usually consist of a long, dark brown skirt that reached just above her ankles with a white apron tied around her slim waist, a white, long-sleeved blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with the first few buttons left open, and a dark, moss green corset tied securely from the front with a long, black strip of thread. Her hair was split down the middle to form two braids on either side that went down past her shoulders and her bangs reaching just above her eyes. But, to Amu, clothes didn't really matter. They were just strips of cloth sewn together in amusing patterns.

Sure, she fantasized about wearing cute clothes like Rima's, but every time she came close to that dream becoming a reality, she flaked out. She'd keep walking like nothing happened and would try to think about the things that mattered, like her father, the house work and the farm work.

Giving her friend a half-hearted, amused smile Amu simply blew off her earlier statement, "Come one Rima, you and I both know that frills and laces aren't my thing. Besides I don't really have the money to buy anything like that."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I still think you should at least try."

Stepping away from the stall, Amu made her way to her next destination. "Let bygones be bygones Rima." She smiled warmly and waved good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow Rima! Bye bye!"

"Yeah, whatever! I'll get you someday Hinamori Amu! One day, you will be cute!"

And with that, Amu walked to the stall just a few feet across the street, giving a curt nod when she bumped into someone on accident. Pulling up to the outside right corner of the stand, Amu poked her head in to look for the elegant boy. "Nagi! Hey, are you in there!" she softly yelled above the crowd.

"Coming, coming!" a pleasant voice was heard near the back. A tall boy with long, deep indigo hair that reached his waist, caramel brown eyes and a soft smile. He was wearing a long sleeved, navy blue, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows tucked into a pair of slim, black pants and a pair of dark brown boots. H had an apron tied around his waist that seemed to be stained at the bottom. "Good morning Amu. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you and your father been?" Nagi asked, the smile never leaving.

"Good morning." Amu let out a small chuckle. "It's only been four days, I'm doing just fine and my father's.. the same, I guess." Her smile dropped for a moment but came right back up. "Anyways, I'm here to let you know that I'll be bringing by some milk tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sounds good." Nagi nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early. His eyes shifted to the back of the stall. "I gotta go and help my mother with the grain."

"Alright." Amu pushed away from the counter and headed back to the main part of town. "Bye Nagi, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved softly, making her way down the street and to the library that was connected to the small university the town supported.

The library was a rather intimidating building made of brick and cement with small gargoyles littered around the surface of the building. The long windows were all polished and clean with black framework. The university held the same theme, but was rather smaller compared to its library and science wing.

Amu pressed her petite hands against the large door and pushed it open. The crisp, book-scented air washed over Amu quickly and she began to relax rather well. Unlike the bookstore, the library only carried reference and research books, but the air was still the same. Quietly perusing the sections, Amu searched for the handyman. She spotted him sitting in a chair, his brown boot clad-feet on the table, with a book covering his face. Kukai was rather tan with caramel, orange hair that frayed out into spiky wisps. It was messy but rather well-kept with a pair of silver-studded earrings in both ears. He was wearing his signature moss green vest-jacket with a pearl white button up shirt underneath tucked into his form fitting tan pants.

Slowly, Amu crept towards the sleeping boy, making sure her clumsy tendencies didn't surface. She gently raised her hands to remove the book covering his face and placed it on the table. Sure enough, he was snoozing away. Amu took this opportunity to be a little mischievous. Keeping her eyes on the sleeping boy, she rose one hand to his nose and the other hovering over his mouth. With a mental countdown, Amu pinched his nose softly, so as to not wake him. Kukai flinched a bit, but stayed asleep and started to breathe more through his mouth.

Next, she clasped her hand over his mouth and waited for something to happen. Kukai squirmed a bit and tossed his head back and forth, trying to get rid of the offending object. His eyebrows knitted together and he slowly opened his eyes, ready to panic. But when his emerald eyes met her honey-gold ones, all he did was cringe a bit and glare at her.

Amu giggled a bit and released her hands from his nose and mouth. Kukai took a couple gasping breaths to calm his lungs. When his breathing evened out a bit he turned his head again and glared at the pinkette. "Were you trying to kill me..?" Kukai asked, rather calm and composed.

"Oh, no! I would never do such a thing. I was just waking you up." Amu explained with a fake, cheery voice, smiling a bit for good measure. A few chuckles were threatening to escape.

Kukai, not believing it for a second, shook his head and sighed a bit. "What am I gonna do with you Amu. You're just so out of hand."

Amu stood strait and crossed her arms in a rather persnickety manner. "How dare you!" She tossed her head and glared at the many shelves of reference books. "I am nothing of the sort!"

"Alright, alright." Kukai chuckled. "Then if you weren't trying to kill me, why are you here? I thought you hated the library." Kukai smirked up at her.

Taking a seat next to the boy, Amu looked at him pointedly. "I don't _hate_ it. I just don't understand it."

"Amu, it's a giant building filled with books. What's there to not understand?"

"I don't see how anyone could enjoy them." She muttered, blushing a bit.

"They're not for enjoying." Another voice chuckled. "They're for research." Shocked a little, Amu almost fell out of her chair as she turned to face the familiar voice.

"O-Oh. H-Hello Hotori-san." Amu smiled up at the boy that had just walked in on their conversation. Her cheeks tinged a soft pink as he took the seat from across Amu and Kukai.

"Yo, Tadase." Kukai grinned.

"Hello Amu-san. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Tadase smiled, placing a few books onto the table.

"I-I'm fine. I've been sorta busy lately with the house and farm, but it's pleasant work so it's fine." Amu fidgeted in her seat before looking up at him. He was a little shorter than Kukai with pale skin and blonde hair that framed his face rather nicely. He had deep pink eyes that often reminded Amu of pomegranates. Tadase was dressed in a crisp, white button up, long-sleeved shirt with a baby blue, satin, sleeveless vest that carried a pocket watch in his right pocket. He had soft sand-colored pants and dark brown boots that went to about mid-calf.

He sat back in his chair and glanced at the two, giving another one of his warm smiles. "That's nice. So what brings you here Amu-san?"

"O-Oh. I was getting Kukai for a job I need done." She looked at Kukai, who had stacked his book along with the ones Tadase had placed on the table. "A-Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Kukai was just helping me find some reference books, but I'm done now so you can take him if you need him."

Amu gave a soft smile, blushing a smidge. "T-Thank you." She turned to Kukai to get his attention. "Can you come down to the house? One of the panels on the water-wheel is broken and you're the only one I trust to fix it."

"Yeah, sure." Kukai replied. "I'll just need to stop by the shop to get my belt and tools. How about I meet you there in 10 minutes?"

"That's fine. You go on ahead and get your things, I'll meet you by the gate." She smiled.

"Sounds good. See you then!" Kukai exclaimed as he jogged out of the library, getting a subtle glare from the elderly librarian.

Giving a small wave, "He's too loud for his own good." Amu giggled.

"True." Tadase chucked with her, catching Amu a bit off guard. "So, you're still living in that small cottage on the outskirts of town?"

"Ah, y-yeah. Just me and my father. B-But we aren't lonely or anything. A-Actually, it's very peaceful." Amu held her hands up, almost in a defensive manner. She didn't know why, but whenever she was with Tadase, she got anxious and jumpy. She would stutter constantly and she could almost never make eye-contact with him. She wasn't scared of him by any means, she doubted Tadase could do anything malicious, but whenever he was with her, she felt cautious and defensive. She wasn't sure if she would call him a friend, more of an acquaintance than anything close to friendly.

Tadase sighed, "I don't think you should be living out there alone, Amu." He stepped towards her, a concerned look in his eyes. "It's not safe. Your cottage is so close to the woods and with you so far away from the town, if anything bad happened…" His words trailed off as he looked down at the floor, his expression turning grim.

Sensing the uncomfortable mood, Amu pushed on the conversation for him. "L-Like I said, I'm not alone. I have Papa and the animals on my farm to keep me company, and w-we aren't that far away from town, just a 5 minute walk. I-If anything happened I'm sure we could handle it ourselves." She said with a nervous smile.

Tadase looked at her for a moment, a critical look in his eye. It was like he was judging her to make sure she was telling the truth. And in all honesty, it was starting to scare her. "W-Well, I better get going. My father's going to need some lunch and I have to go meet Kukai." Amu backed away still keeping her glance towards the boy. "S-So, um, bye." She quickly bowed and scurried off towards the library doors, not waiting for his reply.

Letting the doors shut solidly behind her, Amu sighed. She was so glad to be out of that situation. The pinkette composed herself for a moment and then made her way down the road that would lead her back into the main square and then back to her home.

**Innocent: How was it? Good? Bad? Unicorn Barf? Review and tell me what you think. Sorry that it's such a long and boring chapter. I haven't had much time to write and I just needed to get through this part before the plot actually starts to move.**

**Ikuto: Eh. It was informational.**

**Amu: I'm just glad I finally showed up.**

**Innocent: Yeah, sorry about that. Also, kudos to you who guessed who I modeled Tsumugu's character after and what series Amu was talking about.**

**Ikuto: No one cares.**

**Amu: Review!**


End file.
